Enamorarse no siempre es bueno
by SakataNami
Summary: Puede que Sougo no lo supiera en su momento, lo que implicaba el regreso de la Yato. Y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que implorara de rodillas su perdón. Porque el sin saberlo, acabo entregando a su China a alguien mucho más sádico que él. (EN PAUSA INDETERMINADA)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si le preguntaban si lo odiaba, respondería que no. Si le preguntaban si aún lo amaba, te daría cinco segundos para correr y con suerte acabarías con la cabeza sobre los hombros.

¿Qué tanto de lo que él le había mostrado fue real? Tenía miedo de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Escuchar que con simples palabras dulces había caído como tonta, se había rendido, y lo que más odiaba era el haberse entregado sin reparo.

Fue tarde cuando cayó en cuenta del grado de su estupidez y no pudo evitar adiarse a sí misma. El Sádico que había despertado en ella sentimientos de amor, la había traicionado tan descaradamente, que lo único que atino a hacer cuando fue consciente de eso fue huir al espacio. Después de eso ya no lloraba. No le quedaban lágrimas ni sentimientos capaces de subir a la superficie, explotar y herirla.

－¿Fue algo que dijo Abuto? －miro a su hermano con tanta atención que alcanzo a ver que el musculo de la comisura de los labios se movían antes del que movimiento insinuara una sonrisa－Con una cortada de brazo lo arreglare－el que su psicópata hermano insistiera tanto para que se quedara con él, la hacía feliz. Después pensó que debería agradecerle por permitirle vivir junto a él, esos pocos seis meses. Por donde lo mirara, era una oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido. Pero pese a todo eso, extrañaba a los idiotas de la tierra, y además ya le había enviado a Gintoki una carta con la informacion de su llegada.

－No me importa cuántos brazos cortes Kamui－avanzo hacia ella, le puso una mano debajo del mentón y se lo levanto, obligándola a mirarlo－Regresare a la tierra－fue en ese momento cuando su pelirrojo hermano comprendió que era irracional preocuparse por ella, aun así se sintió. Tal vez porque ella era como un subalterno nervioso incapaz de disfrutar de la vida rodeada de sangre junto con él.

－Al menos lo intente－chasqueo la lengua en señal de fastidio y se apartó.

No es como si la quisiera junto a el tampoco, pero en ese poco tiempo en el que habían pasado juntos, se había acostumbrado a su presencia tanto como ella a la suya. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse con quien pelearía por la comida cuando su hermana se fuera.

.

.

.

.

.

Si le preguntaban si se arrepentía de su desliz, respondería cruelmente que no era asunto suyo. Si le preguntaban si la seguía amando, no respondería, porque a pesar del paso del tiempo, esa respuesta seguía siendo tan evidente.

Para Sougo, Kagura no pasaba de ser un simple juguete o eso era lo que quería creer.

－La jefa quiere verlo Kondo-san－sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta de la habitación de su Comandante, interrumpiendo su charla con el superior que tanto odiaba.

－¡¿De verdad dijo eso?!

－No con esas palabras exactamente, pero el mensaje era el mismo－prefirió omitir lo de incompetente pedazo de mierda y un sinfín de insultos por parte de la futura esposa, no quería herir los sentimientos de su Comandante, aunque por otro lado－Y que si no llegaba en menos de un minuto cancelaria todo, hasta la luna de miel Kondo-san－reprimió una carcajada al ver su cara palidecer.

Hijikata se limitó a soltar un suspiro, traía una cara de cansancio, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Palpo su bolsillo y recordó la visita que le había hecho Gintoki hace poco menos de una hora.

－Toma－un poco sobresaltado por su acción, vio como Hijikata le extendía un papel bien doblado de un color rosa－Es del Yorozuya.

 _¿Del Danna?_

Cuando Sougo había empezado a salir con Kagura, se dijo a si mismo que la Yato no pasaba de ser una mujerzuela barata y término por jugar con sus sentimientos. Él no se arrepentía de ello, en lo absoluto. Después de todo los juguetes son precisamente eso, juguetes. Y cuando se fue… La odio profundamente.

Cuando desdoblo la carta y vio la caligrafía y a quien pertenecía, pensó que Gintoki era demasiado idiota como para darle tal porquería. Con un poco de interés se dispuso a leer.

" **Para el desgraciado permanentado….y demás.**

 **¡¿Cómo que la Jefa se casa?!** **¡No bromes conmigo Gin-chan! ¡Ese Gorila se las arregló para salirse con las suyas! ¡Que ha estado haciendo el inútil de Shinpachi que no ha cuidado de Anego! ¡Estaré llegando a la posilga Yorozuya Gin-san mañana a primera hora!**

 **Asegúrate de limpiar bien la casa, prepárame algo rico cuando llegue, y no te olvides de tener un futon preparado para mi ¡No pienses que dormiré en el suelo bastardo! ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, no se lo digas, ya sabes, que estaré de regreso…¡Definitivamente te matare si lo haces!"**

Un poco decepcionado hizo del papel una bolita y lo arrojó al suelo.

 _¿En que estaba pensando el Jefe al enviarme esto? ¿Acaso espera que le pida perdón? ¡Ni de broma!_

Con sus manos en los bolsillos se encamino a su habitación.

Puede que Sougo no lo supiera en su momento, lo que implicaba el regreso de la Yato. Y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que implorara de rodillas su perdón. Porque el sin saberlo, acabo entregando a su China a alguien mucho más sádico que él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No se por donde debería empezar realmente n.n Lo cierto es que me encontraba recapitulando los momentos de mi vida. Y no sé cómo es que termine por escribir esto. Tenía ciertas duda al subirlo, y el que les haya gustado me ha dejado muy sorprendida .**

 **No tengo una idea exacta de como acabara la historia. Pero después de leer los comentarios que me han dejado, y el hecho de que quieran que haya un OC o que sea GinKagu lo he tenido muy en cuenta a la hora de escribir. Por el momento lo que le puedo asegurar es que sin duda Sougo sufrirá.**

 **¡Ahora sin más preámbulos a leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese sentimiento de satisfacción y alegría, ella lo había sentido antes. Había experimentado antes lo llamado "Felicidad". Y en algún punto de su vida esa felicidad había persistido más de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Tal vez fue esa la razón por las que es sus momentos de reflexión, porque si, ella también los tenia, comenzó a cuestionarse si no se trataba de un sueño.

No tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que estaba equivocada. No se encontraba atrapada en ningún tipo de sueño, más bien se había negado a abrir los ojos por ¿Miedo? No, había un sentimiento mucho más fuerte.

La ira, la negación y finalmente la última etapa de transición que la desvelo en esas largas y oscuras noches fue aceptar su traición. Quiso ser buena y matarlo con rapidez, pero si lo hacía le estaría mostrando lo mucho que le afectaba, y le dolía, vaya que dolía, pero desistió.

No iba a negar que le fue difícil salir ―no por completo― de su estado de depresión. Y le agradecía a los cielos de que Gintoki estuviera con ella en esa etapa de superación.

Desde ese entonces le había prohibido salir de la Yorozuya. Ya sea que tuviera hambre, sed o quisiera comprar alguna inutilidad que viera en la Teletienda, él siempre se encargaba de ir a comprarlo. Rara vez veía a Shinpachi pasarse por la Yorozuya para visitarla. Al principio se había preguntado si se debía a que se encontraba en su primera relacion, lo que lo mantenía bastante ocupado. Más tarde descubrió que el mismo Gintoki le había inventado que ella tenía algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa, y al final nunca llego a comprender porque razón le había dicho eso.

En esas dos semanas que Gintoki había titulado "Mimando a la idiota" podría decirse que fueron los mejor días de su vida. Pero claro, como los buenos momentos no parecían querer ser parte de ella, sin mencionar que la constante presencia del Sádico la atormentaba, termino por huir al espacio. Y el que Gintoki no se opusiera a eso de alguna manera la lastimo.

¿Se había cansado de ella? Tenía sus razones, y el jamás se las dijo.

.

Sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza y cada dos minutos golpeaba el piso con desazón. No estaba enojada, más bien preocupada. Hace menos de una hora había llegado a la terminal, y lo primero que se dispuso a hacer fue llamar a la Yorozuya.

Gintoki era un idiota, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y debido a su idiotez Kagura se encontraba con la angustia a flor de piel.

Miro como los ventanales de vidrio de la terminal vibraban con las ráfagas del frio viento; solo se veía el cielo gris y los copos de nieve danzar en el aire.

Estaba que chispeaba fuego por la boca a causa de que no le habían permitido salir debido a que el cielo parecía caerse a pedazos, y la nieve obstruía la puerta de salida. La razón de su preocupación era que un problema tan grande como ese no impediría que un permanentado inútil viniera a buscarla.

Solo esperaba que ese bueno para nada no sufriera tal cosa como un accidente.

.

.

.

.

.

Era de esperarse que después de saber que la China estaría de vuelta, se detendría a preguntarse qué tanto había cambiado. Después de todo, la última imagen que tenia de ella, era esa expresión de asombro cuando le confirmo su traición con aquella muchacha de nombre Urara.

Su cuerpo se sacudió de pura excitación al recordarlo.

－Lo que daría por ver esa expresión－mascullo entre risas, ignorando el hecho de estar en una reunión del Shinsengumi justo en ese momento.

－¿Sougo me estas escuchando? －la voz del Vice-Comandante se elevó con más fuerza continuo pasaban los segundos－¡Oi maldito mocoso! ¡Estas escuchando lo que te digo! －era de esperarse que Hijikata tuviera un arranque de ira después de ser ignorado media hora.

－Hijikata-san, haz el favor de dejar de relinchar, estoy en medio de un debate mental muy importante.

－¡Y TU HAZ EL FAVOR DE PRESTAR ATENCION! －se levantó de un salto, y se encamino fuera de la habitación, antes de azotar la puerta con fuerzas añadió con mala intención－¡Avísame cuando dejes de ser un pérfido de mierda! －airado avanzo a grandes zancadas a su habitación.

Gintoki no era el único que había aflorado sentimientos negativos por el Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi. Cuando Kagura aun salía con Sougo, Hijikata nunca había hablado más de lo necesario con ella, y habia intentando por todos los medios mantenerse alejado de ese par. Para su desgracia fue testigo de lo mucho que Sougo había jugado con la Yato. Y también de la traición de este.

Lo que lo molesto de todo ese desenlace de problemas, fue el hecho de que el castaño no mostrara ni un ápice de arrepentimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

Parado a unos metros lejos de ella, con las orejas y la nariz roja, intentando esconder sus manos, que por el color de estas era de suponer que estarían congeladas. Mirándola sonriente, ignorando el temblor de su cuerpo. Era algo muy propio de un idiota.

El único sentimiento que embargo a Kagura en ese momento fue culpa. Porque ¡Rayos! Era imposible verlo y no sentirse culpable. Gintoki parecía un indefenso conejo blanco temblando de frio. Esa imagen prácticamente le estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo abrazara.

La pelirroja dejo caer sus maletas y se apresuró a llegar hacia él. Palpo sus mejillas, sus hombros y brazos.

－Necesito un abrazo Kagura－con una sonrisa irrisoria la miro. Atento, expectante y completamente preparado para recibir un golpe de su parte－ ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? －al contrario de lo que esperaba, Kagura lo miro jocosa, y sintiéndose completamente avergonzado la sangre se le subió a las mejillas.

－¿Tanto me quieres Gin-chan? －carcajeo sonoramente, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras lo molestaron.

¿Qué si la quería? ¡Para el solo la quería! Y ahora que había regresado, no pensaba dejarla ir de nuevo. Incluso si tenía que llegar al extremo de tener que atarla a su espalda lo haría.

 _¡Ah¡ !Maldición! Ahora lo estoy imaginando._

Sin pensarlo demasiado, en realidad no había nada que pensar. Lo envolvió con su abrigo y lo atrajo hacia ella. Cuando sintió la pequeña y fuerte mano de la Yato acariciar su plateado cabello, Gintoki tuvo que morderse la lengua, eso era, jugar sucio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **Lamento haberme tardado, pero el colegio me tiene bastante atareada. Así que me gustaría pedirles que me tuvieran un poco de paciencia. Nuevamente les agradezco por los reviews que dejaron. Leer sus comentarios realmente me hace el día :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que había tomado la decisión de regresar, la idea de que fueran Shinpachi y Gintoki quienes la vinieran a buscar era totalmente esperable. Ciertamente la imagen en su cabeza se veía más pintoresca, más agradable y principalmente con más ropa.

Sus labios se curvaron y no pudo evitar mostrarse enojada con él.

Ante sus ojos era totalmente diferente. No diviso a Shinpachi por ningún lugar, lo que le decía que no había venido a recibirla, el clima era realmente una mierda y por supuesto lo último, y algo que definitivamente no podía pasar por alto ¡El vago no traía nada más que una simple camisa negra y debajo sus shorts con estampados de fresas!

－¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSADO! －le espetó lanzando maldiciones al aire. Era preferible eso a que le rompiera todos los dientes.

Cuando le cuestiono su razón de por qué se había olvidado algo tan esencial como vestir ropa abrigada en una época de fuertes nevada y tormentas, termino por cambiar de tema, y ella claramente no pensaba dejarlo ahi.

－¡Ya te lo dije! －vocifero cubriéndose aún más su cuello con la enorme capa que le había lanzado Kagura nada más verlo tan al descubierto－¡Se me hizo tarde!

－¿¡TARDE PARA QUE!? －detuvo su andada y bajo la cabeza para mirarlo, pues lo traía cargando en sus brazos.

Al principio había sido Gintoki quien se había ofrecido a llevarla, y era de esperarse que la Yato se negara. Sin embargo su retundo no, no impidió que Gintoki siguiera insistiendo. Y al final para complacerlo le permitió que le ayudara a cargar con las maletas.

No se sintió para nada responsable cuando lo vio caer exhausto al suelo, después de todo se lo había advertido unas cinco veces en los que llevaban de camino _"No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios"_ y él la ignoro completamente. Ella sin embargo no se molestó en preguntarle si quería o no que lo cargara en brazos, y haciendo oídos sordos lo levanto del suelo sin mayor esfuerzo.

－Olvídalo－murmuro con voz adormilada. Estaba completamente seguro de que si le decía la razón, Kagura se molestaría con él y de paso lo arrojaría desde un peñasco. Pero es que él estaba realmente feliz cuando leyó las líneas más importantes de aquella carta, que de inmediato la resaca había desapareció por arte de magia y recupero el 120% de su energía. Eso termino provocando que no pudiera pegar un ojo en toda la noche, aun sabiendo que al día siguiente debía estar muy temprano en la terminal. Ahora el que no estuviera completamente vestido era debido a su extremo entusiasmo de verla, ocasionando que se olvidara de lo que lo rodeaba y de él mismo.

－Gin-chan－lo llamo y su voz sonó como un suave arrullo para los oídos de mayor.

－¿Hmm?

－No te vayas a dormir－su petición lo sorprendió. Aun si quisiera no hacerlo su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para escucharlo.

－¿Por qué? －tuvo un mal presentimiento al sentir como intentaba desasirse de él.

－Ya llegamos－sin la menor compasión, lo dejo caer al suelo mientras ella se apresuraba a subir corriendo las escaleras. Había pasado medio año desde la última vez que había estado en la Yorozuya, era de esperarse que estuviera emocionada.

.

.

.

.

.

Encolerizado avanzo por los pasillos a grandes zancadas. Quien lo viera podría asegurar que incluso parecía desprender fuego. Algún bastardo se había atrevido a robarle las últimas provisiones de mayonesa que mantenía bien guardado bajo llave en su habitación. Y con algún bastardo se refería a Sougo.

－¡¿Dónde están?! －con ferocidad irrumpió en la habitación del Capitán－¿¡Dónde están mis provisiones Sougo?! －lo apunto con su katana.

－No se dé qué provisiones hablas Hijikata-san－contesto con desdén. Le hecho una rápida mirada al Vice-Comandante para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, construir aviones de papel con los informes que debía estar firmando en ese momento. Le había encontrado una utilidad más divertida.

－¡No te hagas el desentendido! －bramo agitando su espada.

－No sé si lo has notado Hijikata-san, pero yo si estoy bastante ocupado. Así que deja de molestarme y ponte a trabajar－y para enfurecerlo aún más soltó un fragoroso bostezo. Para mala suerte del Vice-Comandante, el superior de ambos invadió en la habitación, más enojado de lo que normalmente se mostraba en situaciones tan peculiares como esa, impidiendo que Hijikata llevara a cabo el deleitoso asesinato que planifico en unos pocos segundos.

－¿¡Porque tanto escándalo!? －miro a Sougo, luego a Hijikata y de inmediato clavo su mirada en la filosa espada que estaba a unos pocos centímetros del Sádico－Tosshi, atentar contra la vida de un compañero es un delito grave－el nombrado se molestó ¿¡Acaso Sougo no atentaba todos los días contra su vida?! Pensó irritado.

－¡Me robo mis frascos de mayonesa Kondo-san! －se defendió－¡Ese es un delito aun peor! －su mirada de inmediato se dirigió al acusado, como pidiéndole una explicación.

－No tengo nada que ver－levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición－Además si hubiera sido yo no lo habría robado－con una expresión bastante seria miro a Hijikata－Los habría destrozado y dejado ahí para que lo encontraras.

－¡MALDITO!

－¡YA BASTA! －intervino el Gorila－Tosshi, Sougo, preparen sus cosas－les dijo－Haremos un viaje.

.

.

.

.

.

Sintiéndose afortunado de no haber muerto congelado, se dejó caer en su cálido futon. Sus labios se habían curvado en una exagerada sonrisa. Al menos no estaba brincando de felicidad como lo hacía la Yato justo en ese momento.

－¡Gin-chan! －chillo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como todas sus cajitas de sukonbu seguían intactas escondidas bajo el sofá.

－No es para tanto－con la intención de agradecerle avanzo hacia él, pero se detuvo al oír una voz bastante familiar del otro lado de la puerta de eetrada. Algo que helo los huesos de Gintoki e hizo que Kagura sonriera.

A una velocidad sobre humano corriendo hasta su silla, y fingiendo una cara de despreocupación se sentó levantando los pies y apoyándolos sobre el borde de su escritorio.

－¡Shinpachi-kun que sorpresa! －el nombrado lo ignoro. La inesperada presencia de Kagura en la Yorozuya lo sorprendió, y su incomparable belleza lo dejo sin palabras.

No es que a Gintoki se le olvidara avisarle, más bien no tenía planeado hacerlo desde el comienzo. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubriría, pero jamás pensó que sería tan pronto.

Antes de que el Shimura pudiera siquiera hablar, Kagura lo atrapo en un abrazo. Él le correspondió casi de inmediato, ignorando por completo a la persona detrás de él. Pero al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro un escalofrió le erizo la piel.

－¿Quién es ella? Shinpachi-kun－él se apartó para que ambas pudieran verse. Kagura la miro de arriba abajo, y la muchacha frente a ella hizo lo mismo. Inexplicablemente Shinpachi esperaba la aprobación de su amiga, pero al instante recordó que nunca le había presentado su novia a la Yato.

－Kagura-chan ella es Kirara－no tenía nada en contra de las gafas femeninas, pero había algo que a la pelirroja no le agradaba－Es mi novia－con una expresión funesta extendió su mano a la joven.

－Pobrecita.

－¡No la mires con lástima! －se molestó－Dejando eso de lado ¿Cuándo llegaste?

－Hoy－respondió apartando su mano y caminando hacia el sofá.

－¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía?

－¿Gin-chan no te lo dijo?－pregunto sin entender. Y la mirada de los tres se posó en el permanentado.

－Se me olvido completamente－le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

Las cosas ciertamente se estaban complicando para el mayor. Y es que Shinpachi nunca se había enterado de la traición de Okita, por lo que no sabía la razón por la que Kagura se había ido. Gintoki fue más rápido en ese asunto y evito que el chisme se propagara como una plaga. Se maldijo porque había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Urara y Kirara eran hermanas.

－Viniendo de ti es muy probable－rio divertida la Yato. Sin embargo Patsuan no le creyó ni una sola palabra. Estaba mintiendo, se le notaba en la cara.

－De haber sabido que vendrías, no habría planeado nada－bufo enojado Shinpachi, mas con Gintoki que con el inoportuno regreso de su amiga.

－¿Tenían pensado ir a algún lugar?－interrogo curioso el Shiroyasha.

－De hecho sí, haremos un viaje. Anego y Tsukuyo-san vendrán también－tan pronto como lo dijo sonrió para sus adentros－Porque no vienen con nosotros, seguro que a Gin-san le vendrá muy bien.

－Nosotros no…

－¡Vamos, vamos! －ante el entusiasmo de la Yato, Gintoki suspiro pesadamente. Era un simple viaje, que podría salir mal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **¡Lo sé! ¡Y lo siento! Me he tardado bastante esta vez. Les doy mi palabra de que la semana que viene ya estaré actualizando nuevamente. ¡Así que no me maten! n.n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinpachi jamás había visto a Kagura tan entusiasmada, tan resplandeciente, y tan feliz como en ese momento. Incluso se atrevería a pensar que fue más feliz con su hermano en ese medio año, que con los que vivió junto a ellos. La Yato le había contado con lujo de detalles todo lo que había hecho desde que se fue, sin en ningún momento borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Desvió su atención de su alegre amiga, y observó por encima de su hombro como un sonriente Gintoki leí la Shonen Jump. Entonces pensó que su Jefe estaría tan e incluso aún más feliz que la Yato.

－Shinpachi…－Kagura lo miro con ojos cansados. Hizo una pequeña pausa para bostezar y continuo－ ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

－Mañana mismo－sin ninguna premura se levantó del sofá, le extendió la mano a su novia y con evidente preocupación se dirigió a Kagura －Nos iremos ahora, así que ve a descansar. Gin-san tú también debería hacer lo mismo－en respuesta el mayor asintió con la cabeza.

Con un pequeño beso de despedida y un _te extrañe_ de parte de Shinpachi. Kagura vio como los dos pares de gafas desaparecían de su campo de visión tras cerrarse la puerta. De repente se vio rodeada por una oscuridad inexistente que surgía desde lo más recóndito de su interior y la sonrisa que había permanecido en su rostro desde que llego se había esfumado.

Su hermano debía de estar evadiendo la estricta vigilancia de la cocina en la nave Harusame en ese momento, Kagura lo presentía, pues en todo momento solía implicarse en las travesuras de Kamui cuando estás estaban relacionados con la comida. Siempre burlando la seguridad de Abuto. Aunque en algunas ocasiones, no siempre, su sagacidad y sigilo de nada les servía, ya que sus hinchadas barrigas siempre solían delatarlos.

－Tal vez debí quedarme más tiempo－murmuro sumida en sus pensamientos. Por fortuna Gintoki no alcanzo a escucharlo. De otro modo se habría sentido un poco mal por su comentario. Y sin nada más que le retuviera en la sala, marcho al cuarto del mayor y rendida por el cansancio se dejó caer sobre el futon.

.

.

.

.

.

Asombrados por la deslumbrante vista de la gran posada de aguas termales frente a ellos, a excepción de Sougo, quien miraba con burla disimulada a Hijikata, y este ultimo, quien estaba demasiado cansado como para notarlo. El resto no salía de su estupor al ver tan magnifico jardín, y los frondosos árboles, que en ese momento se encontraban completamente cubiertos por la nieve, se extendían a ambos lados de un edificio cuyas paredes blancas se ajustaban a la simplicidad del paisaje.

－Pareces cansado Hijikata-san－comento viéndolo de reojo－No me digas que no pudiste dormir en el tren.

－¿¡Y de quien crees que fue la culpa!? －le señalo con un dedo acusador. Sentía los parpados pesados, pero no podía darse el lujo de echarse una sienta hasta que no se asegurara de que el Capitán de la primera división estuviera a unos 30 metros de distancia, o bajo tierra. Si Sougo no se hubiera sentado junto a él en el tren, no habría tenido la necesidad de preocuparse durante todo el trayecto por despertar con alguna katana clavada al estómago o quien sabe que cosas peores.

El espía del Shinsengumi y el Comandante prefirieron ignorar el altercado que se estaba llevando a cabo justo al lado de ellos para apresurar el paso. A medida que se aproximaban, ambos hombres repararon en la presencia de un hombre de baja estatura, cabello oscuro, y ojos pardo, quien le sonreía y saludaba con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Kondo le devolvió el saludo haciendo lo propio.

－Fue una sorpresa la llamada de esta mañana Comandante－dijo el hombre, mientras le abría el paso para que ingresaran adentro.

－Solo Kondo, Yoshida-san－sonrió ante lo dicho－Espero que no te haya molestado tan repentina visita.

－No ha sido nada－rio divertido el mayor. Fijo su vista a la planilla de reservaciones y con un bolígrafo tacho los nombres de lo que acababan de llegar. Verifico de nuevo la lista, y observo que aún faltaba la llegada de nueve personas más.

Tenía seis personas que venían en un grupo: **Sakata Gintoki. Kagura. Shimura Shinpachi. Shimura Otae. Tsukuyo. Urara.**

Y por otro lado las personas con estadías cortas y sin acompañantes: **Katsura Koutaro. Sarutobi Ayame.**

Miro con asombro el noveno nombre y parpadeo sorprendido. Si ese joven de ojos turquesa estaba de regreso, es porque nada bueno traía.

.

.

.

.

.

A la espera de la llegada del tren, Kagura aprovecho para ir a comprar de su preciado Sukonbu.

Gintoki no tardo en resoplar fastidiado al perderle de vista,y antes de que se dispusiera a ir a buscarla, Otae lo detuvo.

－Deja de ser tan protector－le reprocho enojada－Ya verás que cuando menos te des cuenta, ya estará regresando－él se sorprendió. Aquella vez en la que Kagura se había marchado y él se encontraba devastado, Otae le había dicho lo mismo.

.

.

.

Regresando sobre sus pasos una vez cumplido con su cometido. Se llevó un sukonbu a la boca. Aun tenia sueño, pero distraída en serios pensamientos contemplaba las nubes. Se había olvidado por completo que no llevaba dinero con ella. Y la suerte ese día había estado de su lado. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que un apuesto joven se ofrecería a comprarlo? A Kagura realmente le daba igual ese hecho, lo que la tenía bastante aturdida era que se había sentido cohibida bajo su mirada turquesa.

－¿Lo abre imaginado?


End file.
